Shadow of the Day
by Dances With Paint
Summary: Songfic to Linkin Park's 'Shadow of the Day' Angsty little fanfic. Implied lemon and character death. UlquiHina crack pairing.


Shadow of the Day

A/N- This will be the first fanfic I ever finish. I'm so proud of myself! I believe UlquiHina deserves more love than it gets. (And I believe that UlquiHime sucks) -is shot- My inspiration for this comes from reading New Moon while listening to Shadow of the Day.

Anyhow, read and review please!

-XxXxX-

_I close both locks beneath the window_

_I close both blinds and turn away_

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way..._

Emerald green eyes flicker with sadness as Ulquiorra Schiffer throws a darting glance back at the sleeping girl. The soft moonlight striking her dark hair and bare skin made her look so pure and untainted. Ulquiorra snapped his head away and took another step towards the doorway.

_'It's not in my nature to get so attracted to a person...'_ He thought shamefully. _'I never should have led her on to believe that this...what we had was permanent'_

_'But why her...?'_

The girl had started off as a mere enemy- an ant to be crushed. Hate and indifference soon turned to understanding, then to- the word made Ulquiorra's stomach knot itself painfully- _love__**. **_It had built between the two up to this night, when the cuatro espada had made the biggest mistake of his life. Love had blinded him and he had given in to senseless urges and instinct.

Their love was filled with silent lies, most including the promise of 'forever'. Hinamori was a smart girl, so why did she blind herself to the dangers that this would arouse? He turned back to her again, slowly approaching the bedside.

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in gray_

_And the sun will set for you_

Momo did not stir as Ulquiorra gently stroked her cheek. He remembered when they had first met. She had drawn her sword against him, and he had brushed the attack off with ease. His usual frown deepened. Why couldn't things be that simple now? Enemies, nothing more. No hurt between the two, just the instinct to kill.

Instinct. It had led her to attack him, led her to open up to him, led him to do to her what he did this night. Led him to leave her for her own good.

_Pink cards and flowers on your window_

_Your friends all plead for you to stay_

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple_

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

Ulquiorra was leaving the girl he loved. It would be as if he had never existed in her life at all. She would no doubt forget eventually, the scars healing with time. He was bad for her and they both knew it. He was the dark taint to her otherwise pure existence. If any shinigami ever found out, there would surely be a price on both of their heads. So, to prevent the inevitable consequences if they remained this way, he was leaving her. _Forever._

_Forever._The word was utterly empty now. Forever for him would end with his own blade. He couldn't live with the guilt and shame of what he had done, so he would be relieving himself of that as well as removing a burden from the earth.

Ulquiorra pressed his lips gently to the girl's forehead one last time. His pale hand intertwined with hers, then released in a second.

_And the sun will set for you_

_The sun will set for you_

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in gray_

_And the sun will set for you_

One last fleeting glance at the beautiful girl laying on the bed, resting peacefully. One last glance of pure beauty. For the first time in a long time, Ulquiorra smiled faintly. He knew his heart would belong to this girl, even after death. He turned away again, now never turning back. He left the room silently, leaving no trace that he ever even existed.

"Goodbye...Hinamori. Know that I will always love you."

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in gray_

_And the sun will set for you_

Gleaming scarlet adorned the white wall. The cuatro espada's blade fell with a metallic clank to the floor, covered in the red liquid. A lifeless and pale body slumped down, the white robes tainted with red as well.

Emerald green eyes dim, and finally close. A single salty drop of liquid runs down Ulquiorra's pale face. The last thought he ever knew was that he would never see the radiance that was Hinamori Momo ever again...

_And the shadow of the day_

_Will embrace the world in gray_

_And the sun will set for you..._

_**END**_


End file.
